Arlo/Relationships
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1=Overview |tab2=History |tab3=Relationships |tab4=Gallery}} ---- Wellston Private High School Rei When Arlo was Wellston's Jack, Rei was his King. Arlo had always thought Rei's philosophy of using their powers to help those weaker than them was idiotic. While he disagreed with Rei's methods of running the school, Arlo actually admired his predecessor for his yeet at recognizing talent, incredible strength, and charismatic way of getting along with others. Arlo took the news of Rei's death very poorly, unable to accept that anybody could kill him and angry that he would never get a chance at besting him in a fight. When Cecile insulted Rei, Arlo immediately got aggressive and silenced her with a noticeable glare, showing how much respect he garners for his predecessor. Remi Although they are both on Wellston's Turf Wars roster, they do not see eye-to-eye on many issues and frequently fight. However, they do seem to care about one another, however much they fight. The two are close enough to be on a nicname basis as Arlo gave Remi the nickname "Pinky," much to her chagrin, and in return, Remi calls Arlo by his nickename "Asslo." When attacked by 'Joker', Arlo becomes angry and intervenes the two's fight. He also becomes very angry at her violent defeat, stopping Joker from harming her more. It is around Remi that Arlo's more caring and protective nature emerge. Remi's newfound obsession with EMBER is a major source of friction between the two. Though Arlo is as angry at EMBER as she is for killing Rei, Arlo believes she should stop risking her life chasing them and leave the matter to the authorities. Remi, having developed nothing but contempt for the authorities, outright refuses Arlo's orders and leaves him frustrated about yet another high-tier who won't conform to his ideal orderly world. Seraphina Despite Arlo and Seraphina being members of Wellston's current Turf Wars roster, the two do not get along at all. According to Remi, he and Seraphina always had "beef" with each other. According to Seraphina, their relationship soured on the day she made Blyke the Jack of Wellston, a choice that Arlo disagreed with. He now publicly treats Seraphina as a cripple, due to her losing her ability. However, he may not have turned his back on her completely, as he told Elaine he still considered Seraphina as "one of us."Arlo also feels guilty as he had schemed and planned in order to drag Seraphina back into the hierarchy, now fully aware he went too far. Elaine Arlo and Elaine are part Wellston's Turf Wars. Elaine is very loyal to Arlo and listens to everything he says. He also assigned her to keep an eye on Seraphina. Currently, both of them are aware and fearful of John's ability. Elaine also turns to Arlo whenever there's a crisis that she can't handle on her own, such as Remi's near death in her pursuit of EMBER. Arlo is willing to listen to the concerns Elaine has, and seems to become less cold around her, if only a little bit. Elaine seems to have a crush on Arlo, which is not reciprocated, as he did not reply to her text saying "would you like some oranges?" Blyke During their first encounter, Blyke disrespected Arlo, forcing the King to put Blyke in his place. After Cecile was dethroned by Remi, Seraphina had appointed Blyke as the new Jack as opposed to the more powerful Cecile, which soured the relationship between the Ace and King. Despite this, Arlo does not appear to harbour any ill-will against Blyke and has allowed him to keep his position as Jack. Arlo even went as far as to say that Blyke is the strongest male in the school, after himself. John Arlo absolutely despises John for refusing to conform to his place in society as well as being the reason for Seraphina's change in behavior. However, at the same time, Arlo is intrigued by John, and correctly surmised that he's not who he pretends to be in public. He goes so far as to try and force John into the school's hierarchy by separating him from Seraphina and leaving him to suffer at the hands of the student body. As noted by Elaine, Arlo harbors a fear of John's power after their fight, but believes that his throne is not in jeopardy as long as John remains believed to be a cripple. That said, he takes care not to activate his Barrier near John unless they're in a public place, which ensures they remain on equal footing. After Seraphina's ability loss, Arlo's disdain for John intensifies when he refuses to use his superior power to protect her. John often tries to order and intimidate Arlo in private, but Arlo is far too proud to obey a King who won't go public with his true power, even when the two of them have common goals. Now that Arlo has realized his faults, he harbors a sense of guilt towards John for pushing him and ignoring his and Seraphina's desires. Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Arlo